


Я всегда о тебе мечтал

by Christoph, fandomStarbucks2019



Series: мини  G - PG-13 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Don't copy to another site, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019
Summary: На стенде в музее говорится, что Стив Роджерс был его лучшим другом.





	Я всегда о тебе мечтал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [darling, I've wanted you for a lifetime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825144) by [seeyaloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeyaloki/pseuds/seeyaloki). 



> ПостВБ, Баки!центрик.

1.  
Ему снятся чёрно-белые сны. 

Старые небоскрёбы и старые машины, Нью-Йорк, окутанный паром кораблей в доках и дымом фабричных труб. Парень, хрупкий, но упорный. Ему снится заливистый смех, но эти воспоминания будто бы и не его. Ему снятся сны впервые, кажется, за несколько десятилетий, и когда он просыпается, его руки дрожат, отчаянно желая прикоснуться к чему угодно, просто чтобы почувствовать себя живым. Разбитым и растерзанным, но всё ещё живым и, возможно, чуть более свободным. 

2.  
В первую ночь он хочет вернуться. Найти какого-нибудь солдата Гидры, где угодно, он даже даст привязать себя к чёртову креслу и стереть память, потому что тишина привычнее и нужна ему. А потом он вспоминает о мужчине, которого вытащил из воды, и не совсем понимает, зачем это сделал, но знает, что должен был. Он думает о том, как заснул в девяносто первом, а проснулся лишь через десять лет. И о том, что единственная вещь, которую ему никогда не давала Гидра, – это время, и как сильно он хочет больше времени сейчас, когда буквально чувствует его вкус на языке. 

Он не возвращается. Вместо этого он находит убежище, где можно отдохнуть и видеть сны о мужчине, которого он знает и не знает. Он устал, зол, его ограбили, лишили всех тех вещей, которые принадлежали ему, должны были принадлежать, но Гидра наложила на них свои щупальца. Например, наводнившие его разум воспоминания о лице, которое выглядит, как его собственное, но которое он никогда бы не узнал, увидев в зеркале. Это пугает его – осознание, что у него была другая жизнь, и непонимание, в какой момент она прервалась, когда они превратили его в оружие. Ему требуется четыре дня – за это время срастаются сломанные кости – чтобы понять, что единственный способ найти ответы – начать с мужчины, которого он, послав к чёрту приказы, не смог убить или даже позволить ему умереть. 

В музее он узнаёт только, как много времени у него отобрали. Обнаруживает, что он умер, хоть на самом деле они ему и не позволили, и выясняет, что не может выбросить из головы лицо этого мужчины, его голос и кровь. Он видит на экране самого себя – другого человека в другом времени – и это разбивает его сердце. Он и не думал, что такое возможно. Словно он позволил украсть его жизнь и время, а они воспользовались этим, чтобы создать монстра, оружие в руках психопата, мечтающего лишь о разрушениях.

Он уходит из музея, чувствуя себя вором, прижимает к лицу холодную руку и пытается проследить линии жизни, оборвавшиеся где-то в ледяном снегу во время той единственной войны, которую он не помнит. Город вокруг кажется враждебным. И он все бежит и бежит – так далеко, где сам себя не найдет. Размеренный бег дарит тепло, а над другим миром встает солнце. 

(На стенде в музее говорится, что Стив Роджерс был его лучшим другом, но ему снятся тёплые ладони на обнажённых плечах и холодные губы на шее, и ощущения такие яркие, что он едва не рыдает, проснувшись.)

3.  
Он записывает всё так, как запоминает, каждый сон о светлых волосах, синих глазах и любви, собирает их вместе, вставляя каждую деталь на своё место, и он почти хочет, чтобы его нашли, потому что тогда он сможет снова посмотреть на Стива и убедиться, что это тот человек, который всегда знал его – сейчас и целую жизнь назад. Баки или Джеймс, Сержант или Солдат – Стив всегда видел сквозь маску. Тот единственный, кто знал его имя, даже если он сам не помнил. 

Но он хочет знать всё, потому что помнит лишь урывками, каково это – любить Стива, по-настоящему любить. Он знает, что любил. Он помнит берег реки и посиневшие губы, ожидание дыхания, громкий стук сердца в ушах, и задаётся вопросом – почему он наверняка знал, что если дыхание прервётся, он никогда не уйдёт с этого берега? До конца, сказал Стив, и он знал, что это значит, даже когда ещё не помнил. 

4.  
В Румынии не слишком морозно, но достаточно холодно, чтобы его костям было уютно, словно они теперь могут отдыхать и становиться старше и слабее с каждым днём. Это не может продолжаться вечно, он находится в состоянии покоя слишком долго, а покой – не та вещь, которую он может себе позволить. 

Приходит новый день, и с ним приходит Стив Роджерс. 

Он не умеет врать и забывает, что Стив знает его, пусть даже Баки Барнс давно должен был стать для него просто страницей в забытых исторических книгах.

В какой-то миг он вдруг хочет сказать – давай убежим вместе и никогда не вернёмся, я хочу вспомнить всё, что знал о тебе. Но время всегда настигает, бежишь ты от него или нет, и он никогда не перестанет расплачиваться за свои грехи. Так что вместо этого он снова ввязывается в войну и ненавидит себя за то, как легко к нему приходит ярость, но он смотрит через плечо и видит, что Стив тоже в ярости. И ему становится любопытно, как долго Стив ненавидит этот мир за то, что тот живёт по своим законам, позволяя лишь наблюдать со стороны. Он перепрыгивает пролёт за пролётом, делая вид, что убегает от Стива, хоть и хочет лишь следовать за ним, куда угодно, прямо в лапы смерти, если это именно то, что вернёт ему украденное время и всё остальное. 

Он прыгает с крыши прямиком в новую войну, но Стив за его спиной, и когда это закончится – не важно, выиграет он или проиграет – он будет думать о парне, хрупком, но упорном, узнает его лицо и вспомнит его имя. 

5.  
Он скорбит по украденной у него жизни, но готов драться за то, во что он верит, и за мужчину, которого начинает узнавать снова. И когда он засыпает, то видит цветные сны.


End file.
